


Weak~

by S0uk_Eye



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (he’s not), F/F, F/M, M/M, What Is Wrong With ME, hajime claims he’s straight, i got inspired by a tiktok ahdjska, nagito is jealous, ok I’m done, ok i’m done fr, props to nagitokomaeda.fanpage for the idea 😏🕶🤏, sonia and chiaki listen to girl in red 🕺, warning angst ig, warning hot 🥵
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0uk_Eye/pseuds/S0uk_Eye
Summary: The new kid in town, Ronald Mc Donald, the Ultimate Clown, catches Hajime Hinata’s attention. Love and Hatred is born when their paths cross~~
Relationships: Chiaki Nanami/Sonia Nevermind, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Ronald McDonald/Hinata Hajime
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Weak~

**Author's Note:**

> did i already upload this to wattpad for the wattpad readers? yes. did i write this instead of updating my actual fanfic? also yes.

Third person POV:

It was a normal tuesday for class 77-B. Gundham and Sonia were talking about his Four Dark Devas, Hiyoko was bullying Mikan. Nagito was annoying the ever loving shit out of Hajime. Chiaki was playing some game that Hajime didn’t realize. Monomi and Monokuma soon walked in to their class room and tried to get their students attention.

“Hello class, may we have everyone’s attention please?” Monomi said softly.  
Unfortunately for the pink and white rabbit, no one heard her over the sounds of their voices. Monomi tried again. She cleared her throat and said,

“Um, students, may I have your attention?” Monomi said again, trying to be more aggressive but failing miserably.  
Suddenly, Monokuma banged his gavel on his podium thingy.  
“PLEASE SHUT UP SO I DON’T HAVE TO HEAR HER VOICE LONGER THAN I HAVE TO! MY GOD!” The black and white bear yelled.

The students finally seemed to listen as they turned their attention to Monomi and Monokuma both.  
“Thank you Monokuma, I guess. Anyways, hello students. Today, we have something special to show to you all!” Monomi explained. Chiaki raised her hand, looking away from her game surprisingly.

“Yes Chiaki?”  
“What’s the special thing you’re showing us?”  
“Oh well,” Monomi said “We have a new student joining us. Class please welcome Ronald McDonald!”

The class watched a person slowly walk into their classroom. Instead of the normal Hope’s Peak uniform, he wore a clown outfit with a yellow ‘M’ printed on the the chest of his outfit. He had curly red hair and big red shoes. When he finally got to the front of the class, he waved a shy hand to them all.

“H-h-hello. My name is R-ronald McDonald and I’m the Ultimate Cl-clown.”

“Hey can you fit into a tiny car or juggle shit?”  
“Fuyuhiko! That’s so rude!” Mahiru exclaimed.  
“Huh?? That’s literally what he does he’s literally the ultimate clown you Wendy’s looking motherfucker I-” The boss baby looking 17 year old shut his mouth as he did not feel like insulting anyone so early in the morning.  
“It’s ok young master, I found it funny” Peko whispered to Fuyuhiko.

“Ronald, please take a seat between Chiaki and Hajime. Could you two raise your hand?”  
The two raised their hand, signalling the clown to sit between them. He slowly walked to his seat.

Ronald McDonald’s POV:

Oh em gee why didn’t Monomi put me behind Hajime >~


End file.
